Inner Sanctum
Things to keep in mind: - This starts somewhere after The Cell Saga. - These are future ninjas I'm talking about here. List of Characters (appeared) *Ryu King *Gohan *Goten *Toad *Sock *Vegeta *Trunks (kid) *Ventura *Modified Saibaman Prolougue This guy called Frieza ordered the Saiyans to destroy our planet and the worst part was they got away with it!!! Some of us where sent to investigate life forms on other planets and here we are, PLANET EARTH. I am Ryu King and among the only full blooded Ninjas in this galaxy. Rumors says that Frieza and the Saiyans are dead and since we don't have a planet, i shall protect this one. I live in a simple apartment with the last of my race. Chapter 1 - The Stranger It was a clear sky and Gohan was walking to school. He stopped on his way after noticing a robbery in a store. He went super saiyan to hide his identity but was unable to do anything since the problem had already been solved. His eyes were directed to the Ryu who had already threatened the robbers with his sword and cut their skin multiple times making them scared and running away. Who are you strange warrior?, Gohan said. I am Ryu King and who the hell are you, Ryu said. I am a Gohan, a saiyan!, said Gohan. Ryu took out his sword and tried to kill him. Gohan quickly backed away and stood in a combat position. "Are you crazy, what are you doing?" said Gohan angrily. Saiyans are a disgrace and should be dead by now, Ryu said. I am friendly and unlike those saiyans you heard of, now why did you attack me?, said Gohan with rage. I will explain everything to you but not here, Ryu said. Ryu gave Gohan a map and pointed out a destination and time (night). "Now will you show up ALONE?", asked Ryu. "I will come but if this is a setup I won't hold back!!!", said Gohan. Ryu threw a smoke pellet to the ground and vanished leaving Gohan extremly confused. Chapter 2 - Saiyans and Ninjas It was night. Gohan had sneaked out of the house to see Ryu who he had met before. He ran fast to make it in time. He felt as if someone was following him and looked back. He saw a glimpse of a small person who quickly went into hiding. "I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!", yelled Gohan. The person who had been following Gohan revealed himself. It was Goten who had been following Gohan. "Brother, why have you been following me?" said Gohan. "I just wanna know what you were doing big brother," said Goten. He explained that he was gonna meet a warrior who seems to be stronger than himself. Gohan told him to leave but Goten refused and after relizing he was late, agreed to let Goten come with him. If something happens to you what will Chi-Chi say?. They both sprinted fast and made it to the destination. He saw Ryu and two other ninjas standing in front of them. "Didn't I tell you to come alone?", said Ryu. He insisted but I hope its not a problem, he is my brother after all, said Gohan. "I been told you are a saiyan," said the person next to Ryu. "I am Toad and yes, it's my real name. We are Ninjas from a another planet." He explained the story to Gohan and Goten (in the prolougue). Ryu went on, "We have caused some trouble before we got here and we might need your help. An enemy of mine called me (scouters) saying that he is going to kill us tomorrow. His name is Ventura and is stronger than all us ninjas combined." ' '"And why should we help you creepy ninjas, said Goten". ' '"Yeah why should we?", said Gohan. "Because he knows about the dragon balls and will ask for world dominations if he gathers them". said Toad. "That might be a problem", said Goten. "You think?", said Gohan. "Now lets see your abilities, said the third guy" (Sock) and rushed to Gohan with high speed. Chapter 3 - Tomorrow Gohan blocked but barely got cut by Sock's sword. What is wrong with you!!!, yelled Gohan. I was just testing how strong you are, said Sock. Thats enough sock! We're gonna need him for the upcoming battle tomorrow, said Ryu. Hey, if what you are saying is true than i know some other saiyans who can help you, said Gohan. Goten started punching a wall in excitment over the battle tomorrow. Oh boy, this is going to be an amazing fight, said Goten. Im afraid your kid will die if he fights, said Toad. His my brother and he won't be fighting, said Gohan. Goten became sad and slowly walked home. Where are you going chimp, yelled Trunks who was high above the ground. Trunks! how did you find us, asked Goten. We saw everything using that costume Bulma gave Gohan, said Trunks. Well look who we have here, those weak ninjas who's asses i kicked a long time ago, said Vegeta who was next to Trunks. You bastard, yelled Toad and rushed towards him with his sword. Sock did the same but was blocked by Ryu. NO! Dispite our hate for this guy we must save out powers for Tomorrow, said Ryu. Not that you stood a change anyway, said Vegeta with a smile. You saiyan, said Ryu pointing towards Gohan. Explain to Vegeta what we have told you. Gohan explained to Vegeta and Trunks about Ventura and they agreed to fight. Trunks, how about you show me how much you have trained by fighting tomorrow, said Vegeta to Trunks. Then i wanna fight too, said Goten. Very well but only if his weak, said Gohan. Then we shall meet in this parking lot tomorrow whenever we sense an aura, said Ryu. Now go. Chapter 4 - Wrath Of Ventura The next day there was an explosion at the city. Two space pods had landed and the civilians gathered around it with curiosity. Out came a red looking Namekian and a Modified Saibaman. Ryu,Sock,Toad,Gohan,Goten,Vegeta,Trunks all stood infront of them as soon as they stepped out. Well. if it isn't the heroes who have come to stop me, said Ventura with a smile. Its over Ventura, 5 against one "if you take out the little kids" is a bit too much for you, said Ryu. Hahahaha, I could take you out even if there was 100 of you, said Ventura. We will see about that, said Ryu and attacked Ventura. The others did the same but Ventura released his energy which created a huge explosion. Everyone got sent out flying in different directions. Vegeta and Gohan went super saiyan and shoot their "Final Flash" and "Kamehameha" towards Ventura and the Saibaman. The Saibaman "who appeared to look different" ate the blasts and created a energy ball capable of destroying the entire planet. He shoot the blast towards Vegeta instead of Gohan but the blast was countered by Ryu. Jeez, if you're this weak you never should have agreed to fight in the first place, said Ryu. Vegeta who sensed Ryu's powerlevel as lower than his noticed that he was wrong. Ryu brought out his sword (Ki Tek Sword) and rushed towards Ventura. Saibaman tried to stop him but was shot away by Toad. Ventura got hit by Ryu's sword but he didn't even get a scratch. He then powered up and managed to cut Ryu's arm ( left arm, not the arm he wields his sword with ) making it fall off. He then transformed. This is my ultimate state, I am a Mega Namekian, yelled Ventura. EVERYONE except Goten and Trunks who was badly injured rushed towards Ventura with full power. Ventura yelled "Secret Hyper Ball" which created a huge energy ball and threw it making everyone badly injured and caused several wounds. This is just the beginning, said Ventura with a smile. Chapter 5 - Inner Sanctum! ''It was awful. Everyone was getting their ass kicked by the monster Ventura. Who would have though namekians could transform into something this powerful. Goten and Trunks was pretty much useless while everyone one else was struggling to defeat him. The town was taking heavy damage and Ryu and his ninja crew decided they had no choice. They had to enter the Inner Sacntum. A large room inside their hearts which allows them to use secret, dark magic. '' ''Ryu: Guys, we have no choice. We must enter the inner sanctum. Toad: Are you insane? Do you wanna die or something! Sock: We don't have a choice idiot! They sat down into a meditating position and before Ventura could react a huge explosion came from the three ninjas! Ryu: Its over Ventura! You guys take the Saibaman while i take this monster out! Ventura: HAHAHAHAHA! Thats the most pathetic thing i seen so far. Ryu had black fire as an aura around him while the others had blue fire (Sock) and purple fire (Toad). Ryu rushed towards him with all his strength. While they traded blows Ryu could feel how he was superior to Ventura. Toad and Sock had no problem with the Saibaman. The Saibaman realeased a sonic sound wave but that had no impact on Sock and Toad. Toad grabbed the Saibaman while Sock shot a blue fire ball towards the saibaman. He died instantly and they went to heal the others wounds (Yes, they can do that). Ventura started insulting Ryu by talking trash about their planet. Ryu then got so mad that he put his arm inside Ventura's chest and grabbed his heard out. He then went high into the air and yelled "Ki Tek Beam" Releasing a yellow beam ( almost similar to the kamehameha ). The next day they gathered the dragon balls and wished for the city to be the way it used to be and everyone's life back. The three ninja's said farewell to the saiyans and went back to their apartment. Then everything was back to the way it used to be and everyone was safe and happy. '' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page created by SS1 Soldier Category:Page added by SS1 Soldier Category:Inner Sanctum Category:Ninja